Horror Films
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: Mr. L watches about fifty too many horror movies in approximately three days. Count Bleck comforts him. One-shot.


**Mr. L- Oh, Samantha… *Shakes head* You've got to stop freaking out- **

**Me- hgjhgjbgjhgieurhjkhiouqhroiu! **

**Mr. L- Riiight… SO, Sam had the sudden urge to write a fluffy-ish story. She absolutely LOVES the way it turned out… **

**Me- rtfjglkh! **

**Mr. L- Oh, right. And she wants everyone to know that she is almost done with the next chapter of EVERY ONE OF HER CURRENT STORIES. So, yeah, you shouldn't have to wait long. Anyways, R&R! :)**

"Nastasia," Count Bleck strode into the living room and looked around. Dimentio and Nastasia were on their stomachs on the floor, a checkers board in between the two of them. They glanced up from their game.

"Hello, Count," Nastasia greeted, sitting up. "Need something?"

"Yes, I can't seem to find Mr. L… Anywhere added Count Bleck," Count Bleck looked genuinely worried about the brainwashed minion.

"Oh, well, um…" Nastasia and Dimentio glanced at each other. Dimentio looked back up at the Count.

"Well… We kinda let him watch a bunch of scary movies," He muttered. Count Bleck raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Um, yeah… I haven't seen him since…"

"What scary movies did you let him see?"

"Halloween, Nightmare on Elm Street, Paranormal Activity, The Ring, Skeleton Key, Orphan, Chucky, Friday the 13th, The Woman in Black, When a Stranger Calls, Jeepers Creepers, Children of the Corn, Pet Semetary 1 and 2, The Grudge, Apollo 18, The Blob, Night of the Living Dead, Zombie Land, The American Wolf in London, Dracula, The Exorcist, Amityville Horror, The Thing, Pumpkin Head, Cujo, Carrie, Christine, I Know What You Did Last Summer, The Shining, The Blair Witch Project, Wrong Turn, The Omen, Pray, Final Destination, Dawn of the Dead, 28 Days Later, The Mothman Prophecies, Seven, It, The People Under the Stairs, The Others, The Silence of the Lamb, Session 9, Pyscho, Misery, Poltergeist, Fright Night, Alien, Nosferatu, Invasion of the Body Snatchers, Phantom of the Opera, The Hound of Baskervilles, The Hills Have Eyes, Salem's Lot, The Texas Chain-Saw Massacre, The Sixth Sense, One Missed Call, Arachnophobia, Scream 1, 2, 3, and 4, Saw, Jaws-"

"So, basically every horror movie ever made?" Count Bleck narrowed his eyes.

"… Um… Yeah," Nastasia lowered her eyes to the ground in shame. Count Bleck sighed.

"Well… I'd better go find him… Stated Count Bleck," He turned and left the room. The most rational thing to do was check L's room, so that's what the esteemed Count did. Mr. L's room was unusually bright… Probably because Mr. L had every light on including about twenty candles and four more lamps than what L's room usually had. Count Bleck slowly let his eyes scan the room until they landed on L's bed. Mr. L was curled up in a ball with his back to the Count. His covers were pulled up over his head. He was shivering terribly.

"… Mr. L…" Count Bleck said softly. Mr. L sat straight up, his covers falling off of him. Count Bleck was immediately overcome with worry and pity. Mr. L was very pale and his face was tear-stained. His hair was extremely messed up. L was noticeably thinner. He paled even more at the sight of Count Bleck.

"Count?" Mr. L squeaked. Count Bleck slowly made his way over to Mr. L.

"Yes, it's okay," He whispered. Mr. L looked positively traumatized. He whimpered and watched Bleck approach with wide, terrified eyes.

"Please don't hurt me…" Mr. L squeaked.

"I'm not going to hurt you Mr. L… It's me; Count Bleck," Count Bleck assured. Mr. L didn't look convinced.

"I-I never did anything bad… I swear…" He whispered tearfully. "Don't kill me…"

"Mr. L, pay attention demanded Count Bleck," Count Bleck was becoming angry. "I'm Count Bleck. I'm not going to kill you, or hurt you, or anything. Trust me." Mr. L's eyes flashed as Count Bleck slowly sat down on the edge of L's bed.

"C-Count?" Mr. L asked quietly, his eyes showing recognition.

"Yes, L, it's me," Count Bleck replied. Mr. L hesitantly nodded, and then burst into tears.

"C-count B-Bleck! I'm so sc-scared!" He cried. Count Bleck was caught completely off guard when Mr. L threw his arms around him and started crying into the Count's cape. Count Bleck looked around the room before hugging Mr. L close.

"Don't let them get me, don't let them get me, don't-" Mr. L kept mumbling as he sobbed. Count Bleck could feel L trembling against him.

"Don't worry… Nothing's going to get you… I'm here…" He quietly assured, running his hand gently through Mr. L's tangled hair.

"But they are… They're gonna kill me… I won't stand a chance… There are so many ways…" Mr. L whispered, his words muffled by the Count's cloak.

"So many ways to what?"

"Ways to die… Ways for people to kill me… So many ways… So many ways…" Mr. L shook his head. Count Bleck hugged Mr. L tighter.

"You've just got to remember that none of those things in those movies are real… It's all make-up and special effects and camera tricks…" Bleck realized that that was something he would usually be explaining to Mimi. It never occurred to him that he would have to explain this kind of thing to fearless Mr. L. Speaking of explaining…

"Why did you watch those movies in the first place?" Count Bleck asked.

"… It… Was a dare… I guess…" Mr. L slowly began to explain. "Dimentio dared me to watch as many horror movies as I could in a week… And then Nastasia dared the same thing… So I **had** to go through with it…" Count Bleck understood. He slowly nodded.

"Ssh… It's okay… I'll make sure they're punished…" Count Bleck replied through gritted teeth. Mr. L gave a half-smile. _Dim and Nassy are __**so**__ in for it…_

"Thanks, Count… But…" Mr. L trailed off.

"But…?"

"I won't be able to sleep tonight… I know I won't…" Mr. L mumbled. Count Bleck thought for a minute, and then looked at the clock next to L's bed. It was ten at night; bedtime.

"I'm sure I can find some kind of sleeping spell for you…" Count Bleck whispered. "I'll be right back." Mr. L's silver eyes suddenly widened, and he gripped the Count tighter. Count Bleck quickly realized his mistake; saying 'I'll be right back'.

"Don't go…" Mr. L whispered. "Please…"

"I won't," Count Bleck assured. "But… Ah. I believe I remember the sleeping spell. Do I have your permission to use it?" Mr. L nodded. "Okay, it will make you sleep for several hours, with no dreams."

"Good," Mr. L reluctantly let go of the Count and lay down on his pillow. Count Bleck put his hand on Mr. L's forehead and muttered a few indistinguishable words. Mr. L's eyelids drooped and finally closed. His breathing became very rhythmic and peaceful.

Count Bleck smiled slightly and removed his hand. He glanced around the room. With a sweep of his cape, all of the candles were extinguished. Bleck clicked his fingers, teleporting the candles as well as the extra lamps out of L's room. He turned back to Mr. L, who was snoring softly.

Count Bleck reached down and pulled the covers up to Mr. L's chin. Mr. L mumbled something and rolled onto his side. Bleck looked Mr. L over for a couple moments, and then turned and left the room, flicking off the light switch.

"Now… Where are Dimentio and Nastasia?"

**Mr. L- Sam is calm now. **

**Me- Yep. Anyways, you know all the horror movies listed? I've only seen three of them :3**

**Mr. L- Yeah? Well, I've seen ALL of them. **

**Me- And then you lost your dignity by crying into the Count's cape…**

**Mr. L- -_- Who wants to know what Dim and Nassy's punishment was? **

**Me- I do! :D**

**Mr. L- They had to watch all the horror movies I watched AND MORE… Twice. *Smirk***

**Me- XD Are you serious?**

**Mr. L- X3 Yep! It was funny. I liked listening to them scream. **

**Me- XD XD XD That's pretty funny. **

**Mr. L- Yep…**

**Me- I LOVE HOW THIS TURNED OUT 'CAUSE IT'S CUTE. **

**Mr. L- ... ANYWAYS, hope you all enjoyed! R&R!**


End file.
